


The Theft

by JayColin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam steals something from Brett... and it leads to something that Liam never imagined would happen, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Teen Wolf are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and/or characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey
> 
> Summary: Liam steals something from Brett... and it leads to something that Liam never imagined would happen, but he's not complaining.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Language, M/M Sex

The Theft  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o-

Fifteen-year-old Liam Dunbar sat quietly in his locked bedroom, deep in thought. He was currently completely naked and in his hand he was clutching a black jockstrap, which glistened slightly from the still wet evidence of Liam's climax of a couple minutes ago. To the outside observer, the scene would not look at all strange, considering that Liam was on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team and they'd just played a game against Devenford Prep about an hour ago. Add the fact that Liam was a teenage boy and many would naturally assume that his overactive hormones had kicked in and he'd then taken care of business before wiping up the resulting mess with his jockstrap. However, anyone thinking that would only be partially right, because while he had just finished jacking off, the jockstrap he was holding did not belong to him.

The identity of the garment's owner was a big cause for Liam's current thought processes, because a big part of him still couldn't believe that he'd actually swiped the damn thing, went home, locked himself in his bedroom and stripped before putting on the jock strap, which had still been slightly damp from the owner's sweat, and proceeded to jack himself off as thoughts of the owner danced through his head. Most people who swiped something of someone's like Liam had might have held it to their nose while pleasuring themselves, so that they could smell the object of their affection, but thanks to Liam's heightened werewolf senses, he had no trouble in smelling the owner's distinctive scent, even if it wasn't directly under Liam's nose. And honestly a part of him felt a little thrilled to be wearing the garment as he ran his fingers up and down his throbbing erection, as he thought about its owner.

Liam had had a crush on this person for a while now, although if you'd asked him, he would have vehemently denied it because they didn't get along with one another. They were rivals, both on and off the lacrosse field, although the rivalry had been much more friendly until Liam took a crowbar to the car of the Devenford Prep lacrosse coach. Liam got expelled from Devenford Prep for the stunt and ever since the rivalry between Liam and Brett Talbot had been anything but friendly. Thus, Liam couldn't help but feel very confused about just why he'd decided to swipe Brett's jockstrap from the visiting team's locker room or why he'd then decided to pleasure himself while thinking about the taller teen.

Liam was brought out of his thoughts by a knocking sound and his eyes naturally went towards his bedroom door, until he remembered that while he had locked it as a precaution, his mother was out running several errands, while his stepfather was at the hospital for his shift and wouldn't be back for several hours. The knocking sound came again, this time harder, and Liam realized this time that it was somebody knocking on glass, which had him looking over to his bedroom window. His eyes widened and he quickly and discreetly as possible stashed the jockstrap under his bed covers, because Brett was outside his bedroom window.

Blushing as he realized he was naked, Liam quickly pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt, before going over to the window. He was tempted for a moment to just shout through it for Brett to go away, but after a moment, he opened it and asked, "What the hell do you want? How did you even know where I lived anyway?"

"You have something that belongs to me," Brett said, as he maneuvered himself from his crouched position on the roof outside of Liam's window and into the house. "Honestly, I didn't realize it was you who stole it and I don't know why you would, but that doesn't change the fact that you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam said, as his fists balled up. "And I don't recall inviting you into my bedroom, Brett."

"You didn't, you little shit," Brett said. "Now, just give back what you stole from me and I'll leave."

"I didn't steal anything from you."

Brett laughed and said, "Nice try, Liam, but I can smell it."

"You can... how?" As Liam said this, the anger he could feel building ebbed away, to be replaced instead by confusion and fear that Brett actually knew what he'd taken. Liam couldn't understand how that could possibly be the case though.

Brett shook his head, as his eyes glowed golden and he said, "You didn't know that I'm a werewolf, I take it?" Liam shook his head, as he honestly hadn't known. "I knew you'd been bitten, because I could smell the change on you, but I'm guessing it must be a pretty new development for you to not be able to smell it on me."

In the silence that followed, in which Liam was trying to wrap his mind around this latest, unexpected development, Brett sniffed the air and then proceeded to walk over to Liam's bed, where he pushed back the covers and found what Liam had stashed there only moments earlier. Shaking his head, Brett said, "Don't know why you'd steal my jockstrap, Liam," as he picked it up. It was then, however, that he noticed the damp and slightly sticky substance and his eyes widened, as he said, "Oh no you didn't."

Liam's skin flushed redder than a tomato, as he kept his eyes planted firmly on the floor because he didn't want to look at Brett holding his jockstrap - that was covered in Liam's semen.

Moving the fabric in his hand a bit until he could see the glistening remains of Liam's activities, Brett shook his head and said, "You did - I can't believe this." More to himself, he added, "I knew you and Mason were close, but I never thought..."

Of course with his heightened hearing, Liam heard the comment. "What about Mason and me?"

"Well, I know he's gay," Brett said. "But I never pegged you to be."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, really, Liam?" Brett asked, as he held up his jockstrap. "You honestly think you can say that and I'll believe you, after I find my jockstrap in your bed and covered in your cum?"

"It's not what it looks like," Liam said, although his tone of voice was very weak, because he knew he'd been caught.

"Really, because it looks like you've been having a good time," Brett said. "Which explains why you were naked when I arrived."

Liam didn't think it was possible for him to blush any harder, but at those words, he could literally feel his already red skin getting even redder.

"Oh did I embarrass you, Liam?" Brett asked, adopting a baby-like voice, perhaps to try and get under his rival's skin.

Feeling a surge of anger at Brett's tone, Liam shouted, "Shut up!" as he lunged forward and slammed Brett against the wall and held him there. Of course, it honestly looked a bit comical, considering that Brett was a little over a foot taller than Liam.

Brett shook his head, before he easily swapped places with Liam, so that it was the shorter teen that was against the wall. Only Brett in turn also lifted him off the ground so that their faces were level. Liam steadfastly tried to avoid Brett's gaze, but Brett wasn't allowing it and after a moment Liam gave up and stared into his rival's eyes, now back to their normal silvery-grey color. For his part, Brett stayed silent, as he looked into Liam's own blue eyes for a moment, before he leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Liam's.

Liam's eyes widened as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Brett was kissing him. As a result of his shock, he wasn't kissing Brett back, a fact which the taller teen obviously took issue with, as he broke the kiss and moved away just far enough that he could speak, but still close enough that Liam could feel Brett's lips moving, as he said, "Kiss me back, you little shit. I know you want to."

Liam's first thought was to deny that he wanted to kiss Brett, because they were rivals and Liam had never thought about any guys in a sexual way before. Well, okay, Brett was the exception to that rule, but he'd never thought anything would ever happen between them. After a moment, however, Liam's teenage hormones kicked in and made the decision for him, because honestly, if Brett was willing then Liam would be a complete and total fool to keep up the facade of not being interested. So reaching out with his hand and grabbing the back of Brett's neck, Liam pulled his head forward and reinitiated the kiss, which was much harder this time, as both young men kissed each other with a passion that neither of them had ever kissed anyone else with.

As the kiss continued, Brett thrust his hips forward, causing his denim-covered erection to grind into Liam's left leg, just above his kneecap. Brett, meanwhile, could feel Liam's own hardening member and that only made him kiss Liam that much harder. Some people might have worried about injuring themselves, as the pressure with which the two young men were kissing each other would be enough to bruise and possibly even split open a normal human's lips, but werewolves were much more durable than a normal human and even if they did get injured, as long as there wasn't wolfsbane involved, their injuries tended to heal quite a bit faster.

Werewolf or not, the kiss couldn't continue forever, as eventually the need to breathe caught up with them and they separated, as Brett tilted his head to the side so that he could rest his forehead against the wall. Liam, meanwhile, whose feet were still dangling in the air thanks to Brett, rested his chin on Brett's right shoulder and after taking a deep breath, he let out a contented sigh.

"Enjoy that did you?" Brett asked after he'd caught his own breath.

"Yes."

"Good," Brett said as he moved away from the wall and turned both his and Liam's bodies so that they were facing the bed before putting Liam back on his own feet. "Because I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

"What are you doing?" Liam asked, as he watched Brett remove his black leather jacket, followed by his the tight grey t-shirt he wore beneath it, revealing his chiseled torso.

Brett's grin was almost feral, as he advanced on Liam, who began backing up towards his bed. As he unbuckled his belt and began unbuttoning his button-fly jeans, Brett said, "I should think that it's obvious, Dunbar."

Liam's eyes widened as the backs of his knees hit his bed and he tumbled backwards. Finding his voice, he asked, "You mean?"

Brett nodded, as he pushed down his jeans and the boxer-briefs beneath them to reveal his raging hard-on and said, "You've already gotten off and considering you stole my jockstrap, I'm going to assume that you were thinking about me while doing it."

Liam knew he couldn't really deny it as this point, so he nodded his head.

"So, obviously the idea of us together has crossed your mind," Brett continued. "And now, I think it's only fair that I get to get off too and you're going to help me."

Liam gulped, as he asked, "I am?"

"Yes, Liam, you are," Brett said, the mischief clear in his eyes, as he said, "Unless of course you'd prefer that I tell everybody that I caught you jacking off with my jockstrap."

"You didn't though!"

"True, but you know there's plenty of people who will believe me," Brett taunted. "And even if they don't, the seed will still be planted. And how do you think Mason will react when he finds out that you've been pleasuring yourself with his crush?"

Liam's eyes widened at that as he asked, "You know about that?"

Brett nodded, as he toed off his shoes, before removing his jeans and underwear the rest of the way, along with his socks. "Mason isn't exactly shy about staring at me, Liam, so yes I knew that he's crushing on me. Not to mention the fact that I heard your conversation before the game in which he asked you if he could have me after you were done beating my ass on the lacrosse field."

"You heard that?"

"Werewolf hearing, remember?" Brett asked in response, as he moved over to the bed, with a predatory gleam in his eyes and pulled Liam's boxers off before flinging them across the room. "Anyway, Mason isn't really my type." Leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on the tip of Liam's nose, however, he added, "You on the other hand..."

"You're gay?"

"Bi, actually," Brett responded, as he moved onto the bed and positioned himself between Liam's legs. "I generally prefer girls, but there are exceptions and as much as I've tried to deny it, you're one of them. You?"

"Straight," Liam answered automatically, although at Brett's raised eyebrow, he amended, "Okay, maybe I'm Brett-sexual."

"Brett-sexual, huh?"

Liam nodded. "You're the only guy I've ever thought of in a sexual way."

Brett grinned. "Well, I'm honored. So, I guess you won't have any qualms about us being together then?"

Liam remained silent, but shook his head to indicate that he didn't have any problems with it.

"I don't suppose you have condoms or lubricant do you?" Brett asked.

"Top drawer," Liam said, as he motioned towards the nightstand to the left of his bed.

Reaching over, Brett pulled the drawer open and smiled as he took one of the Trojans from the drawer, along with the half-empty bottle of Astroglide. Setting the condom aside for a moment, Brett popped the top on the lube and applied some of it to his fingers, before he reached between Liam's legs and pushed one of his fingers inside of him.

Despite having prepared for the possibility of having sex by having condoms and lube present in his room, Liam was still a virgin, in all respects, as he'd never been with anyone, girl or guy. He knew the mechanics involved, however, because he'd read plenty of adult-oriented stories on the internet and he'd managed to access a few porn sites that didn't require a credit card, so he'd seen both straight and gay porn. Still, that didn't prepare him for the sensation of actually having a finger in his ass, because he'd never attempted to finger himself.

Even when he was thinking about Brett, which he'd done more than once before today, he still thought of himself as being straight and thus didn't really consider his anus to be a sexual thing. Now, however, with Brett's finger moving in and out of him, Liam could only groan, as he enjoyed the sensation, especially when after a minute, Brett inserted a second finger, and then a third. "Oh... Brett... that feels so good."

Brett grinned. "If you think that feels good, just wait."

Pulling his fingers out of Liam's ass, Brett picked up the condom and tore open the wrapper, before unrolling it over his length. Picking up the bottle of lube, he applied a generous amount of it to his cock and then applied some more to Liam's hole. Pausing to close the bottle so that it wouldn't spill all over the sheets, Brett then lined himself up and pushed forward, as Liam exclaimed, "Oh God!"

"Shh!" Brett shushed Liam, with a grin. "You don't want them to hear you in China do you?"

"It feels so good though," Liam almost whined in response. "More, Brett, please. And faster."

Brett had been pushing forward slowly because he was trying not to hurt Liam. Despite their rivalry turning somewhat violent following the car incident, Brett had never truly wanted to really hurt Liam, because in the back of his mind, he'd always had a crush on his shorter former schoolmate himself. And even with the animosity between them, Brett simply was not the type to intentionally hurt anybody he was having sex with. With a concerned look, he asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, I'm sure, Talbot, now come on!" Liam exclaimed as he reached forward and grabbed Brett's ass before pulling the taller teen forward as fast as he could, literally impaling himself upon Brett's cock and causing more than a little pain to shoot through his body. Liam winced as tears came to his eyes and his whole body tensed from the pain.

"Liam, are you okay?" Brett asked. "I didn't want to hurt you... I'm pulling out."

"Don't you fucking dare, Brett," Liam ground out. "Yes, it hurt, but I'm a werewolf and I can already feel my healing kicking in. I just need a moment to adjust and then I'll be good to go."

This made Brett smirk. "I got so caught up in the moment, I kind of forgot you were a werewolf." After a moment of quiet contemplation, he added, "I've never had sex with a werewolf before. I've done it a few times with various girls and even a couple of guys, but none of them were werewolves or any other type of supernatural."

"Brett."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

No further words were uttered, although quite a few grunts and growls, some of them sounding quite animalistic, were soon filling the room and Liam was suddenly very glad that his stepfather was at work and that his mother had a long list of errands to run, because he didn't even want to imagine what either of them would think if they heard the noises coming from his bedroom. They'd probably call animal control thinking that he was being attacked by wild animals or something.

This thought made Liam grin and giggle a bit, prompting Brett to ask, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about what my parents would think if they heard the racket we're making," Liam explained. "They'd probably call animal control because they'd be afraid that I was being mauled by a wild animal."

Brett cracked a smile at that. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no!" Liam exclaimed. "You're one wild animal I don't mind being mauled by. As long as it keeps feeling this good, feel free to keep doing it anytime you want."

"I'll keep that in mind, Dunbar," Brett said. "Although you should know that I'm versatile, so, I might want to switch things up every now and then."

"I'm sure I'll find some way to survive the switch," Liam said in a sarcastic tone. "Now move faster and kiss me, damn it."

"You know I think I could actually start liking you again."

"Less talking, more kissing."

Brett shook his head, before he sped up his thrusts and leaned down to seal his lips upon Liam's in a passionate kiss. This time, however, both of their mouths were open and it wasn't long before their tongues were eagerly exploring each other's mouths.

-o-0-o-

Over the next few weeks, Brett and Liam saw a lot more of each other, as they both made an effort to see one another, despite going to different schools. They weren't having sex every time they met, unfortunately, but that was because they didn't dare do it while Liam's parents were home and Brett's place was out of the question because he lived with his father, stepmother, and four half-siblings, all of whom were under the age of ten and pretty much worshipped Brett. Liam found it cute how they'd all come running for hugs the moment Brett stepped foot in the house, but it did rule out the possibility of them having sex at Brett's, since his siblings weren't very keen on letting him out of their sight.

Finally, six weeks after the stolen jockstrap incident, Liam was exiting Beacon Hills High with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Mason, and Kira when a voice called out, "Hey Liam, over here."

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Liam's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw Brett standing there wearing a tight grey shirt and black jeans which perfectly accentuated every curve of the body that Liam had spent the last six weeks memorizing every inch of at every possible opportunity. Brett was leaning against his car, a shiny blue Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet, and grinning in Liam's direction.

Shouldering his backpack, Liam headed over towards Brett, with his friends following behind warily, because somehow, Brett and Liam weren't exactly sure how, neither of the two wolves' respective packs were aware of the change of relationship between Brett and Liam. They'd both been sure that with the amount of time that they spent with one another over the last six weeks, that their scents had to be all over each other and yet nobody had commented on it.

"Hey, Brett," Liam said. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"I didn't say that," Liam answered quickly. "I was just wondering how you got here so fast. Last time I checked, Devenford lets out for the day at the same time as Beacon Hills High."

Brett grinned. "We had a half-day today." At Liam's raised eyebrow, Brett added, "Parent-teacher conferences are tonight."

"Ah, okay," Liam said.

"Um, Liam?" Mason asked. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Stiles asked. "I thought the two of you hated each other."

"Hate is a strong word," Brett said. "I don't think I ever really hated Liam. Strongly disliked, maybe, but I got over it."

Liam nodded, as he moved to lean against Brett's car in a way that left pretty much zero space between them. "Yeah, same here."

Kira's eyes widened at this, as she asked, "Wait, are you two?"

Brett grinned. "Are we what?"

Raising an eyebrow, as he studied them and then sniffed the air, Scott's eyes widened after a moment, before he grinned and said, "Oh my God, they are."

"They're what?" Stiles asked in a somewhat impatient tone. "Care to spell out whatever you've figured out for those of us that don't have supernatural senses?"

There was a time when Mason would have been very confused by that question, but he'd learned quite a bit in the weeks since Liam became a werewolf. At first, Liam had tried to hide his new status from his best friend, but eventually the truth had to come out. With the dead pool behind them, Liam asked his new friends if he could tell Mason because he trusted him and he was afraid that he'd lose his best friend if he kept lying to him. Obviously, Mason was shocked when he found out that Liam was a werewolf, as were Scott and Isaac, while Malia was a werecoyote, Kira was a kitsune, and Lydia was a banshee. It was a lot for Mason to process, honestly, but in time he managed to accept it and had since joined Stiles as a non-supernatural member of the pack.

"Shall we show them?" Liam asked, as he turned his head and looked up at Brett.

"Why not?" Brett asked, before he leaned down and kissed Liam on the lips. A chorus of "Aww" came from the girls, well Lydia and Kira anyway, as Malia remained silent, as they watched the two boys kissing.

"Wait, wait, wait... hold up!" Stiles exclaimed. "You two are dating now?"

Mason had wide eyes too, as he said, "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Liam answered, when he and Brett broke their kiss.

"A few weeks?" Mason asked. "And just when were you planning on telling me that you were gay, Liam?"

"He's not," Brett interjected with a grin, as he wrapped his arms around Liam and kissed the top of the shorter boy's head. "He's straight, but Brett-sexual."

"Brett-sexual?" Malia asked, obviously confused.

Liam nodded. "Brett is the only guy I've ever been attracted to, so, yeah, Brett-sexual." Turning to Mason, he added, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mase, but I didn't figure it out myself until shortly before Brett and I got together."

"And then we were just enjoying ourselves too much," Brett added. "Wanted some time for it to be just the two of us that knew about it. Although honestly, I'm surprised we managed to keep it a secret this long because I would have thought that you guys would have smelled my scent on Liam by now."

"I did smell it on him, actually," Isaac said. "But I don't spend much time with you, Brett, so I couldn't place it. And I figured it wasn't any of my business because Liam clearly wasn't hurt, so I figured he'd tell us when he was ready."

"So none of you are like mad about this?" Liam asked.

"I can't speak for the others," Mason said, "but I'm fine with it. But then, you've known for two years now that I'm gay, Liam, so you had to know I'd be okay with it."

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I figured you would be, but I was hesitant because I know you have a crush on Brett."

"How could I not?" Mason asked. "I mean have you seen his body?"

"Standing right here, thanks," Brett said. "And yes, he's seen my body, several times."

"And touched it," Liam added. "And kissed it, licked it, been inside of it..."

"Okay, okay!" Stiles exclaimed. "Ix-nay on the details!"

Several people laughed, after which the girls all indicated they were fine with Liam and Brett being together, as did Isaac and Stiles. Scott, however, remained silent long enough for Liam to start worrying.

"Scott?" Liam asked, sounding nervous.

After a moment, Scott grinned and patted Liam on the shoulder. "It's fine, Liam. If Brett makes you happy then I'm fine with it." Turning to Brett, however, Scott's eyes turned red, as he added, "But, Brett, I'm warning you now, if you hurt my beta, I will hurt you. Got it?"

"Yes," Brett said, as he bowed his head in submission. Scott wasn't Brett's alpha, but he was still an alpha and thus not somebody to mess with. After a moment, he said, "Anyway, do you mind if I steal Liam for a few hours? I have plans for us this evening."

"What kind of plans?" Liam asked.

"The kind you'll enjoy," Brett answered. "Beyond that my lips are sealed."

"Yeah, go on," Scott said, as he wrapped an arm around Isaac.

Liam's eyes widened, as he asked, "Wait, are you two?"

"Together?" Isaac asked, as Liam nodded. "Yes, we are."

"I'd smelled you on each other," Liam said, "but I'd just assumed it was because Isaac lives at your house, Scott."

"We've been dating for about three months," Scott revealed. "We just chose to keep it private, for much the same reasons that you and Brett did."

"We were talking about telling all of you though," Isaac added. "But then Liam and Brett beat us to it."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Scott, Isaac," Lydia said. "You look cute together."

Kira nodded. "Yes, you do, but can we get a kiss? We saw Liam and Brett, after all."

"Fine," Scott said, as he placed a hand on the back of Isaac's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, prompting Lydia and Kira to "Aww" again, as Liam, Brett, and Mason grinned. Malia just rolled her eyes, but then after spending years as a wild coyote, she was still socially awkward when it came to human interaction and didn't understand why Lydia and Kira thought watching two guys kissing was so cute. Stiles didn't react at all beyond averting his gaze so he wasn't watching the kiss. He was happy that Scott was happy, but that didn't mean he wanted to watch them sucking face.

"Well, later guys," Liam said as he removed his backpack and tossed it into Brett's car. "I've apparently got plans with my boyfriend to go enjoy."

Seeing the look on Liam's face, Brett shook his head, "No, I'm not telling you what they are, you'll just have to wait. But trust me, you will enjoy it."

"Fine," Liam said, as he circled around to the passenger side of the car. "Let's go then."

"Plans sound good," Isaac said, as he and Scott stopped kissing. "How about we go make up some of our own?"

Scott smiled. "Sounds good to me. Later all."

"They are so cute," Lydia said, as they watched Brett's Porsche drive off, followed by Scott's motorbike, with Isaac sitting behind Scott, with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, they are," Kira agreed.

"Whatever," Stiles and Malia said in unison.

"Does make us single people a bit lonely, though," Mason said with a sigh.

"You'll find a cute guy, don't worry," Lydia said, as she patted Mason on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Mason said, as the rest of them went about what they'd planned to do after school let out.

-o-0-o-

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at Teen Wolf fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have no plans of continuing this at the moment, but if there's enough demand, I could maybe consider returning to this universe for a brief pit stop at some point in the future. Although, I actually do have another Teen Wolf one-shot in progress that I started work on this morning. It's also Liam/Brett (and Liam with pretty much every teenage or young adult male character, past and present, who is still living as of Episode 11 of Season 4).


End file.
